Tunangan…Huh?
by zzahira
Summary: Seorang pecinta game yang mendadak ditanya sudah nikah, padahal tunangan aja belum. (AU, OOC)


"Kesempatan kamu untuk menang sudah habis. Sekarang saatnya aku untuk mengalahkanmu!" suara itu menggema di ruangan yang –tampaknya- digunakan sebagai salah satu ruang kerja di perkantoran ini. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas dengan kasar.

'Sudah waktunya ya…. Bagaimana ini, aku belum mempersiapkan strategi untuk serangan yang sekarang.' Dalam hati aku mengeluh. Tentu saja, di babak penentuan ini, aku masih belum juga bisa mengalahkan dia. Semua rekan-rekanku sudah kalah melawan _dia._ Berbagai cara sudah aku persiapkan ketika tahu bahwa aku harus menghadapi orang ini. Meski begitu, tetap saja aku masih belum bisa mengalahkan _dia._

Belum lagi ini adalah babak penentuan untuk bisa bertahan di pertarungan yang satu ini. Kalau aku kalah di sini, habislah riwayatku. 'Sial, harusnya aku tidak menggunakan teknik andalanku di awal. Kalau begini, aku bakal benar-benar mati'

Aku, Hinata, 22 tahun, sedang berusaha untuk mengalahkan Sasuke, seseorang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak sekaligus rival dalam segala hal.

* * *

 **Tunangan…Huh?**

Naruto dan para tokoh© MK

Perhatian: **One Shot. AU. OOC. Hinata POV. Bahasa Indonesia tidak baku**

 _ **no plagiarism**. _ Cerita ini berasal dari ide yang mendadak muncul di otak saya.

Kalau ada kemiripan dengan salah satu cerita FF, hanya kebetulan saja. Untuk latar tempat dan lain-lain, saya bebaskan kepada pembaca.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAH AKU KALAH LAGI!?" Teriakku saat selesai main game _Bishi Bashi_ melawan Sasuke. Semua orang di divisi tempat aku bekerja tahu bahwa aku senang sekali memainkan berbagai _game_ sehingga mereka sudah terbiasa kalau aku berteriak semacam itu.. Namun, akhir-akhir ini aku lagi senang memainkan _game_ yang sempat jadi topik hangat pada saat aku masih SD. Dengan mengandalkan _software_ dan konsol stik yang menyerupai konsol _Play Station_ , hampir setiap hari, jika sedang waktu istirahat, aku memainkan berbagai _game_ yang pernah nge-hits di masanya, seperti _Harvest Moon, Pepsiman, Pacman, CTR,_ dan berbagai _game_ lainnya.

"Sudahlah, Hinata, gak usah sekesal itu sih. _Game_ doang. Lagian kok kamu senang banget sih main _game_ semacam itu. Udah gede juga. Malu sama umurmu, heh," ujar Kak Tenten, 24 tahun, teman sedivisi di tempat aku bekerja saat ini. Huh, dia gak tau aja kalau kecengannya, sekaligus kakak sepupu aku, Kak Neji, kalau di rumah kerjaannya hanya main _game_.

"Hehehe," aku cuma bisa ketawa miris "sesuka aku sih, Kak. Toh semua orang di lantai ini tahu kebiasaan aku yang satu ini. Untung gak pernah ditegur sama yang lain, bahkan bos pun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu." hanya menghela napas, kemudian menduduki kursi yang tadi ditempati oleh Sasuke dan memakan bekal makan siangnya.

Semua orang di divisi aku tahu aku senang sekali main _game_ lama. Bahkan terkadang bos pun ikutan bermain game bersamaku setelah jam kantor selesai, meski hanya sekadar menunggu suaminya menjemput dia. Meski aku keliatan gak serius, kalau sedang bekerja aku ya akan fokus kerja, kok. Main _game_ hanya selingan aja, kalau lagi gak terlalu sibuk atau sambil curi waktu istirahat. Lumayan, buat lepas penat kerja.

"Gimana mau ditegur, lah kamu mainnya aja pas lagi jam istirahat dan orang-orang keluar. Ah sudahlah daripada itu, ada angin apa ya Sasuke datang terus tiba-tiba ngajak kamu duel? Ada sesuatu ya? Udah tiga hari kayak gitu terus." Tanya Tenten sambil menggodaku.

"Gak tau deh, Kak. Mngkin dia bosan atau mumet sama kerjaannya." jawabku asal.

"Gak mungkin heh, dia kan terkenal cuek, gak mau ambil pusing sama yang namanya wanita. Bahkan konon katanya dia gak pernah keliatan stress meskipun kerjaan bejibun. Huh. Suka sama kamu kali." Ujar Tenten berapi-api dan sambil memakan bekalnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Tenten yang sangat protektif itu. Gak tau aja kalau Sasuke memang sebenarnya sering mengajak aku bermain _game_ bersama, meski di rumah. Bahkan Kak Neji, yang terkenal sangat protektif pada aku dan Hanabi, adikku satu-satunya, membiarkan aku bermain dengan Sasuke.

Sambil membereskan konsol _game_ yang berantakan setelah dipakai, aku berkata. "Sudahlah Kak. Biarkan saja Sasuke main ke tempat kita. Lumayan, pemandangan indah buat orang lain. Toh Kak Tenten biasa aja kan sama dia karena di hati kakak cuma ada Kak Ne—" yang kemudian kuhentikan karena Tenten sudah menatapi aku dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Cukup sampai di situ, nona Hyuuga, Baiklah, baiklah. Aku kalah kali ini." Ujar Tenten sambil membereskan tempat bekalnya. Hei, bahkan aku belum makan bekalku dan Tenten sudah membereskan tempat bekalnya. "Kak Tenten, temani aku makan dong. Gak mau sendirian," pintaku pada Tenten.

"Maaf, Hinata, aku sudah harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda dan aku mau pulang tepat waktu. Lebih baik aku menggunakan sisa waktu istirahat untuk itu. Sampai ketemu nanti sore. Daaaaaah~" ujar Tenten sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku melihat kepergian Tenten dengan pandangan dongkol. Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik aku menyantap bekalku saja. Waktu istirahat tinggal sebentar lagi. Gawat kalau sudah waktunya kerja tapi aku belum makan. Bisa-bisa nanti aku disuruh lembur sama bos.

* * *

'Sudah pukul 4 sore. Sebaiknya aku bersiap pulang deh. Mumpung di rumah bisa main sama Kak Neji,' pikirku. Aku mematikan layar komputer di hadapanku dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Hinataaaaaaa, ayo pulaaaaang~"…ternyata itu suara Kak Tenten. Aku pun bergegas meninggalkan mejaku dan menghampiri Kak Tenten yang sudah menungguku di depan pintu.

Perjalanan pulang kali ini cukup sunyi. Ini aneh, karena aku tahu Kak Tenten orang yang cerewet dan pasti ada aja topik yang bisa dijadikan bahan pembicaaan. Aku canggung dengan keadaan ini tapi aku bingung untuk memecahkan kesunyian ini. Mungkin perjalanan pulang hari ini akan tetap sunyi sampai tiba-tiba Kak Tenten bertanya seperti ini.

"Hinata. Aku dengar gosip kalau kamu sudah menikah sama Sasuke."

Aku pasang wajah bengong. Kaget dengan pernyataan Kak Tenten.

"Hei, Hinata. Benarkah itu? HUWEEEEE MASA KAMU NIKAH LEBIH DULU DARIPADA AKU!?" ujar Kak Tenten agak histeris.

"Kak Tenten, itu kata siapa?" Tanyaku. Tentu saja aku bingung.

"Pas tadi aku balik ke ruangan, para cewek di ruanganku ngomongin soal itu. Katanya sudah tiga hari ini liat penampilan dia begitu rapi. Biasanya rapi sih, tapi ini jauh lebih rapi. _Mood_ -nyajuga bagus. Ada kesalahan kecil aja dia gak marah, malah ngasih tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan oleh dia. Terus ada yang bilang, aku gak begitu merhatiin siapa yang bilang, dia bilang kalau Sasuke sudah nikah sama Hinata dari 2 pekan yang lalu. Beneran tuh?" Tanya Ka Tenten.

Aku cuma bisa ketawa dan itu membuat Kak Tenten bingung. "Heh kamu kok malah ketawa. Aku nanya nih. Jawab dong. Bener ngga tuh gosip?" ujar Kak Tenten dengan nada kesal. "Aku gak mau diganggu sama mereka karena aku yang ditanya soal itu. Mereka mendesakku buat cari tahu soal itu." Lanjutnya.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil mencari akal bagaimana menanggapi pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Kak Tenten mau tau?" Tanyaku.

Anggukan adalah jawaban Kak Tenten. "Kak Tenten, tunggu saja 2 pekan lagi dan akan tahu jawabannya." Jawabku sok misterius dan kemudian dibalas dengan cubitan Kak Tenten di pinggangku.

"Coba aja tanya ke Sasuke langsung. Soalnya yang menyebabkan adanya gosip itu kan para cewek di ruangan Kak Tenten. Aku gak mau ikut campur deh, Tanya aku sih percuma. Gak akan aku tanggapi deh. Aku cuma bisa bilang: bisa iya, bisa nggak," jawabku agak malas.

"Aaaah gak seru ah kamu. Hei, jawab dong yang benar," rajuk Kak Tenten kepadaku.

"Kak Tenten," ada jeda sekitar beberapa detik, ''Kalau seandainya memang aku udah nikah sama Sasuke, Kak Tenten mau melakukan apa?" tanyaku serius.

"Hinata…."

Sunyi…..

"Ahahahaha. Bercanda kok, Kak. Pokoknya tenang saja, Sasuke memang sekadar teman sekaligus rival aku dalam segala hal sih. Oh iya kak, sampai besok ya. Hati-hati di jalan, yang tadi gak udah dipikirkan," ujarku dengan intonasi senormal mungkin. Kemudian aku melanjutkan perjalanan pulangku karena memang rumah aku dan Kak Tenten berbeda arah. Belum jauh aku melangkah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kak Tenten yang sepertinya teriak karena kesal dengan sikap aku hari ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk mampir di taman dekat rumah sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Setelah menemukan tempat yang kurasa tidak terlalu mencolok, aku mencari barang yang sebenarnya sudah lama aku miliki tapi enggan kutunjukkan kepada orang lain.

Cincin tunangan.

Dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah aku sangka kalau dia ternyata serius menyukai aku.

'Nikah ya… belum tunangan aja udah ada gosip kayak gini, apalagi kalau udah nikah ya….'

"Haaaaah," aku hanya bisa mendesah "bagaimana ini, tinggal dua hari lagi untuk memberikan jawaban sementara aku bingung apakah harus menerima ini atau tidak. Mana kalau ketemu sama orangnya, dianya cuek-cuek aja. Kayak yang gak serius," gumamku sambil memperhatikan suasana di sekitar taman dan tetap memegang cincin tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong soal taman….

"AAAAH! HANABI! Dia minta dibelikan es krim yang ada di dekat taman ini. Aduh….. kehabisan gak ya? Daripada mikirin itu cincin mendingan aku beli pesanan Hanabi deh," racauku. Aku pun menyimpan cincin itu di tempat semula dan bergegas menuju kedai es krim untuk membeli pesanan Hanabi.

Hari itu, aku tidak tahu bahwa waktu untuk memikirkan tunangan ini sudah hampir habis.

* * *

 **Catatan penulis: fiksi pertama saya di FFN. mohon saran dan kritiknya. Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)**


End file.
